


i thought we were family

by iiKitKatTheOcelot



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Bois Inc, Sleepy Boys Inc, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dadza, Dadza Minecraft, Dream Smp, Hurt/Comfort, Little Brother Tommy, PLATONIC ONLY - Freeform, Ph1lza - Freeform, Philza is Dadza, Pogtopia, SHIPPERS DNI, Sorry if they are ooc, Tommy is sad, its a family dynamic au, mcyt - Freeform, phil has wings because i say so, philza - Freeform, philza saves the day, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, sleepybois, wilbur and techno are kinda mean in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiKitKatTheOcelot/pseuds/iiKitKatTheOcelot
Summary: “You- You’re supposed to be my brothers!” Tommy choked, tears threatening to spill as he backed away.“You were never our brother.“Wilbur and Techno are mean, Tommy gets hurt, and Philza is pissed.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 51
Kudos: 1324





	1. you’re supposed to be my brothers

The blonde narrowed his eyes, scowling.

“Wilbur, you’re insane! You’ve gone mad!” Tommy exclaimed, staring at the man he called his older brother in the eye.

Wilbur let out a wheezing chuckle, shaking his head.

“No, Tommy. Everybody else has gone mad! They are  _ all _ lying to us! They are all traitors!” The brown haired man retorted.

Tommy stepped back uneasily.

“Wilbur, are you hearing yourself? Are you listening to what you are saying? You’re crazy! You need to think rationally!” The young boy pleaded, his gaze scanning Wilbur’s face for some sort of trace of his sibling.

He found nothing.

“Tommy, think about it. In every scenario, we lose. There is no way to come out on top! So why not destroy it all? Then, nobody can win,” Wilbur grinned, eyes shining maliciously.

Tommy was horrified, what had happened to his friend? What happened to the president who was once so wise? Who was once a leader everybody could trust?

This was not the same man that led L’manberg. This was not his brother.

Tommy nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard somebody walking down the steps into the ravine where they stood.

He looked up, and hope flickered inside of him.

“Techno!” Tommy called, relieved as he recognized the pink haired man.

Techno simply nodded as a greeting, approaching the two.

“What is going on here?” the pig questioned, glancing at Tommy, who was still shaking, and at Wilbur, who still had a crazed look.

Tommy sprang forward before Wilbur could speak.

“Techno! Wilbur has gone mad! He wants to blow L’manberg up during the festival!” The blonde cried, eyes wide.

Techno stared at him, before looking to Wilbur, who grinned wider.

“Techno, think about it. Even with you on our side, we can’t win. There is nothing we can do to take L’manberg back. So let’s blow it to smithereens,” Wilbur proposed, still smiling.

Techno stared at Wilbur, lips pressed in a thin line, and his brow furrowed.

“When exactly do you plan on doing this?” He asked, slowly.

“During the festival. When Tubbo starts his speech,” Wilbur explained.

Techno was silent for a few moments, staring at Wilbur, before finally, he spoke.

“I’m in.”

At Techno’s words, Tommy whirled to face his brother.

“Techno- what?!” He shrieked, leaping away from him.

“I don’t see why not, plus, I am all for a little destruction,” Techno shrugged.

Tommy stared at his two brothers, mortified. Tears welled up in his eyes.

“H-how could you? I have friends in L’manberg! You- You’re supposed to be my brothers!” Tommy choked, tears threatening to spill as he backed away.

Techno and Wilbur shared a look.

Wilbur sighed, speaking.

“Tommy, Tommy, Tommy. You were never our brother. In fact, you weren’t even supposed to join Sleepy Boys Inc.”

Tommy froze, slowly looking over at Wilbur.

“W-What?” He gasped, as if he couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

Techno glanced at Wilbur, and then back at Tommy, and back to Wilbur.

“Well, I guess SBI can go back to how it should have always been,” The pig chuckled softly.

The young boy’s head snapped over to his other “brother”.

“Wh- Techno? You too?” He gasped. Techno simply shrugged.

The tears nearly spilled, Tommy’s lip quivered as he clenched his fists.

“How could you?! What would Phil think? How could you say that?!” Tommy cried.

Wilbur shook his head, looking frustrated.

“I knew we should’ve never let you in.”

Tommy’s heart shattered, and the tears were overflowing. 

He registered Techno nodding along, which made it even worse.

He felt sick to his stomach. These were supposed to be his brothers. His  _ family _ .

He let out a sob.

“I- I thought we were family!” 

And with that, Tommy ran. 

He didn’t know where he was going, but he couldn’t stay here.

Wilbur and Techno didn’t follow as Tommy raced out of the ravine — out of Pogtopia — as fast as his legs would carry him.


	2. they said what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, Tommy was lost, cold, crying, and alone. Remembering the cold expressions on his siblings faces, he knew they meant it.  
> Then, he heard wingbeats sound overhead.

Tommy slumped against a tree, pulling his knees to his chest and digging his hands into his hair. Tears ran down his face as he gasped for breath.

Techno and Wilbur’s cold words echoed in his mind.

_ “You were never our brother.” _

_ “You weren’t supposed to join.” _

_ “How it should have always been.” _

_ “We should’ve never let you in.” _

The people he called his brothers had betrayed him.

Now, Tommy was lost, cold, crying, and alone.

He had no way of stopping his brothers from destroying everything he cared about.

Glancing around, Tommy wasn’t even sure where he was.

Great.

_ Did they really mean what they said? _ Tommy thought.

Remembering the cold expressions on his siblings faces, he knew they meant it.

And the fact that they didn’t come after him and apologize, confirmed his beliefs even further.

Tommy sobbed.

Then, he heard wingbeats sound overhead.

Confused, the blonde glanced up, seeing a figure flying towards him.

There was only one person he knew with wings like that.

“Phil?” he called, voice quiet and pitiful.

The figure didn’t respond, simply landing in front of him.

The tears blurred his vision. Tommy blinked, wiping them away, and as he looked up at the figure, he saw a familiar face looking down at him with a warm expression.

“Hey, Tommy,” Phil smiled.

Tommy didn’t respond, his lip quivered, and he burst into tears once more, leaping to his feet and launching himself at Phil. His hands clutched at the man's shirt and sobbed.

Phil rested his hand on Tommy’s back comfortingly, and after a while, once Tommy had calmed down, the boy looked up, eyes meeting Phil’s concerned gaze.

“How- why did you come here?” Tommy asked, confused.

“Well, Techno left home a while ago, and when he didn’t return, I got worried. He had told me he was going to see you and Wilbur, and showed me to coordinates. So, I started heading over, and I saw you,” Phil explained.

The younger boy stared. Phil was friendly. Phil was kind. Phil was his family.

_ Right? _

_ Family? _

As Tommy stared, Phil stared back, his brow furrowing.

“Tommy, why were you crying just a moment ago?” The older man asked, concerned.

Tommy took a moment to respond, his eyes watered, but the tears didn’t spill once more as he looked at the ground.

Silence.

Finally, Tommy spoke.

“Wilbur- and Techno-“ He began, breaking off into a gasping sob.

Phil immediately tensed.

“What’s wrong? Are they hurt? What happened?” Phil questioned, bending down slightly so he could look Tommy in the eye.

Tommy sobbed, staring back at Phil.

“They- they said I wasn’t their brother!”

He finally managed to choke out, immediately bursting into tears.

Phil looked horrified, before immediately pulling Tommy into a hug.

“They said  _ what?! _ ” The blonde man snarled, furious.

Tommy shook, looking up at Phil.

“Phil- Phil we’re family, right?” He asked faintly.

“Of course we are! Don’t ever believe that we aren’t,” Phil replied instantly.

Tommy nodded.

“Now, what exactly did Wilbur and Techno say?” Phil repeated.

Tommy repeated what his “brothers” had said word for word, also explaining previous events, such as Wilbur losing his sanity.

And as Tommy went on, he saw a burning rage ignite in Phil’s eyes.

When the younger boy finished speaking, Phil stood.

“Show me where they are, Tommy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> philza has arrived!!


	3. apologize.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur raised an eyebrow, and sneered.
> 
> “So, Tommy, you finally decided to come crawling back-“ 
> 
> “That’s enough, Wilbur.” 

The two finally arrived at Pogtopia.

Tommy followed Phil inside, and Tommy went ahead, walking down the steps to where Wilbur and Techno were chatting.

Wilbur raised an eyebrow, and sneered.

“So, Tommy, you finally decided to come crawling back-“ 

“That’s enough, Wilbur.” 

Phil’s voice sounded from above, as the man flew down from a ledge and landed between Tommy and his brothers.

Wilbur and Techno looked terrified.

Wilbur stepped back, laughing nervously as he saw the rage burning in Phil’s eyes.

“Phil!” Wilbur let out a fearful greeting, forcing a bit of cheer in his terrified voice, “What are you doing here?” 

Phil stepped forward, fists clench.

“Oh you know why!” The blonde man snapped.

Wilbur gulped, stepping back, almost bumping into Techno, who looked equally as horrified.

“You two! How  _ dare  _ you say the things that you said to your brother!” Phil snarled, venom dripped from his words.

“But-“

“No buts! There is  _ nothing _ that can justify what you said! You’re lucky Tommy did get killed by mobs, or worse, found by “Manberg” or whatever the fuck its called! You just let him run off! Alone! You didn’t even bother going after him. I found him crying alone in the middle of the goddamn woods! You two better fucking apologize,” Phil reprimanded the two. Techno was about to speak, but Phil continued.

“I’m not done yet!” He growled, “Listen here! Tommy  _ is _ your brother! He  _ is  _ your family! And he is a member of Sleepy Boys Inc, whether you like it or not!” The blonde shouted.

“Be glad I found him, because I don’t know what would’ve happened if I didn’t! You two  _ fucked up _ ! Were you even thinking? How could you say all of that to your  _ brother _ ?” Phil ranted.

Wilbur and Techno were frozen, eyes wide and jaws dropped.

It was silent for a while.

“Well?!” Phil snapped suddenly.

Both Wilbur and Techno jumped, startled, and Tommy, who had been silent this entire time, could see the regret in their eyes.

Wilbur began.

“P-Phil i’m so sorry-“ 

He was interrupted.

“No! Don’t apologize to me! Apologize to Tommy!” Phil pointed at the young boy. Tommy shifted uneasily, looking Wilbur in the eye.

Wilbur sighed, rubbing his arm nervously, before meeting Tommy’s gaze.

“Tommy...I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking. You were right. I  _ have _ gone mad…” Wilbur admitted, wincing, “Holy fuck… I can’t believe I said all that. I’m so sorry-“

“I’m sorry too. I should’ve defended you, or at least tried talking some sense into Wilbur. I had no right to say what I said,” Techno spoke, refusing to meet Tommy’s gaze, instead staring at the floor.

“We’re both sorry- You’re our brother. Always have been, always will be. Nothing can ever change that,” Wilbur apologized, and Tommy knew he meant it. 

He could hear the regret in his voice, the guilt that shone in his eyes as he looked away from his brother.

Tommy sighed.

“I forgive you.”

Wilbur and Techno’s heads snapped up, surprised.

“Wait, really?” Techno raised an eyebrow.

Tommy nodded, giving them a soft smile.

“Really. How could I not? You’re my brothers, after all.”

Suddenly, before he could process it, he felt himself being wrapped in a hug.

He realized it was Wilbur, who was soon joined by Techno, and then Phil, who wrapped his wings around them all.

Tommy was startled, before smiling, happy tears welling up in his eyes and eventually spilling over.

“Hey, hey- Why are you crying? Is something wrong?” Wilbur asked gently, noticing he was crying.

Tommy shook his head, giving Wilbur a watery smile.

“No- I just...Thank you.”

Tommy wiped his tears away, and Wilbur smiled softly, hugging him tighter.

In the moment, Tommy had a single thought, which rang clearly through his mind.

We  _ are _ family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dadza go brrr  
> but yeah happy ending! hope yall enjoyed


End file.
